Please Don't Tell My Secrets
by XxLifeofSecretsxX
Summary: All my life I was known as a simple girl, but that all changed after that one time. Now my life is crazy, slowly going down and just from one try.
1. June 16th

June 16th

Dear Diary,

Today we moved to Tennessee, and so far so good, I guess.

The people seem nice and the town is very small it will take a lot of time to get used to this place.

Well anyways, my birthday was yesterday and mom and dad gave me this journel.

I love it a lot, the front is purple and has a lime green strip going down the front, and I plan on writing in you every single day diary.

I will write in you until you are all out of pages, then I might get a new one.

For now though I will only worry about you and telling you my deep dark secrets or well of course everything that goes on during the day.

I hope we get to be best friends!

I know that sounds silly, I told my mom that and she said you can't be friends with books, but I don't care what anyone says, you will be my best friend.

I know you won't tell my secrets to the world.

I can absolutely trust you.

Well going to go get ready for bed.

I'll write more in you tomorrow.

Good night.


	2. June 17th

June 17th

Dear Diary

I told you I would be back, I wouldn't lie to you.

Today mom and I are going to go out and by some wallpaper samples, I can't wait!

I am so excited mom and dad said that my little brother and I can decorate our own rooms the way we want to, so we are going out to get samples.

I didn't really get a second of sleep last night, I was just excited about all the shopping we will do today;

then again it could have been that owl outside my window keeping me up and thinking.

Diary, I am trying to think if I should go out and explore today, maybe meet new people.

My parents told me I have plenty of time to meet people before school starts and the sooner the better so my summer isn't so boring.

I really just think they want me out the house so they can have sometime to themselves.

I mean my little brother Logan is out with these nice little boys that live across the street.

Well mom is calling me, I'll write more later and tell you about everything diary, I'm really glad I got you.


	3. June 18th

June 18th

Dear Diary,

Yesterday mom and I went out and got wallpaper.

I can't wait to put it up its gorgeous!

The wallpaper has these brown stripes and the main color is a teal color.

Diary it's just going to look great when it goes up, I really think it will make my room feel more like me, well at home.

Oh and I forgot to tell you diary, yesterday we were grocery shopping and I was greeted by this really nice girl.

Her name is Sarah, she beautiful dirty blonde hair, her eyes are this gorgeous shade of green that I have never seen.

Well anyways back on track she invited me to come to a party with her next Saturday;

I told her she would have to ask my mom.

But guess what! Mom said I could go, I overheard mom talking to dad though, and dad really doesn't want me to go because he thinks the party won't be good.

My mother trust me though and is glad I have found a new friend to hang out with.

Diary I really think we will be best friends!

But mainly I just can't wait for the party I hope it will be fun, well of course it will be what am I talking about?

But don't worry diary, nobody will ever take your spot in my life.

You can count on that. Well I'm going to go put up my wallpaper now.

Bye best friend.


	4. June 19th

June 19th

Dear Diary,

Nothing exciting really happened today, just listened to music. Write more tomorrow.


	5. June 20th

June 20th

Dear Diary,

I have been in Tennessee for 4 days, 3 hours and 26minutes.

I really don't want to count the time I have been away from all my old friends but you know you can't help but do that when you're sitting at home all the time.

The bright side of it all though, is that I have been working on getting my room together more.

Me and dad even went out and got me a new bed last night.

It's a gorgeous bed!

I'm telling you I'm making my room look real nice.

I'm just excited for Sarah's party, it's this coming Saturday.

That's why I am super excited that today is Wednesday.

I'm trying to find a cute outfit to wear diary, I want to make a good impression on the people that will be there.

I know I shouldn't try to hard;

well at least that is what my mom is always telling me.

Here is what I will do though, I will pick out random clothes, or I might get mom to, she is great at picking out clothes.

But anyways, I will get the clothes go to the party and not worry about anything;

I will just try to have fun.

I think I'm getting a little bit of cold feet away from all my old friends, but this is a new town and a new house so that means I need new friends.

Who knows they might even be better than my old friends.

I doubt that since I have known all of them forever and have secrets with them.

I mean heck, my first kiss was with my best guy friend in the world, and he is awesome!

He is kind of like an older brother to me.

Diary, I know I am ranting a lot so I will leave you alone to get some rest, I might even write in you later tonight it's only 11:00am.

So stay positive, good bye friend.


	6. June 20th Later that night

June 20th later in the night

Dear Diary,

I know you knew I was coming back;

I could never leave you alone.

Well I got the most exciting news in the world!

While dad, mom, Logan, and I were out eating lunch this really cute guy came in with his parents and was staring at me the whole time we were eating!

I thought for a minute that I had something on my face or teeth, I couldn't help but stare back at him, it's like he had my eyes in his control.

After we ate though, we were about to walk out the door because we finished paying, he came up to us and said,

"Hello, my name is Alexander. I heard that you are the new family in our town. I just wanted to take a minute to introduce myself;

also I would like to ask if this pretty young lady would like to go to the movies with me later tonight".

Diary, my heart jumped out of my chest when he said that!

I just couldn't believe him;

this gorgeous guy would want to go to the movies with me!

So in a little bit, Alexander is coming by to pick me up and take us to the movies.

He wanted to pick me up at the door and be formal.

I thought that was so sweet, you never find any guys like that anymore I am sorry to say.

Uh-oh he is here, well that's means it's my time to go.

Wish me luck!


	7. June 21st

June 21st

Diary,

Last night was just AMAZING!

You have no idea diary;

I think I am just the luckiest girl in the world.

Well I guess I can't say I'm the luckiest girl in the world, but I sure do feel like it right now.

Alexander was just absolutely great.

He is a gentleman;

his parents sure did raise him good.

Oh diary, I know you really don't want to her about my date but I don't want to tell mom.

So for now I will tell you, I mean I am telling you all my secrets no matter what.

Well anyways, after he picked me up we went to the movies he paid for everything!

I offered to pay, but he said,

"No, no. I have it, I mean I am the one that asked you to the movies, and a real man always pays".

I have to say he is right about that one thing, he just makes me happy.

But anyways, when we got our tickets he opened the door for me and let me choose the seats.

The best part is, during the movie he first held my hand then put his arm around me.

I just wanted to SCREAM!

Out of joy that is, after the movie was over he drove me home.

We sat in his car for a while and actually just talked about the party Saturday.

We are talking about going with each other.

I kind of want to warn Sarah, but then again I can surprise her.

I think the best prizes in life are the ones you wait to hear and see rather than just a tail.

Well tomorrow is Friday and that means we get the party Saturday.

Well I must say goodbye now my friend.

I have to help mom cook dinner.


	8. June 22nd

June 22nd

Diary,

Today is FRIDAY!

I am so excited because tomorrow is the party maybe I can make a bunch of friends.

Well hopefully everyone will like me;

Sarah said everyone would love me.

I am just going to take my chances and believe her;

I mean if nothing is going right I will have Alexander there with me.

Oh and I didn't get to tell you diary, last night after I finished writing in you Alexander call me and confirmed that we are going to the party together.

It just made me so excited!

I hope I get to be his girlfriend, I really do.

He is such a sweet and amazing guy.

I think I might be in love with him.

But then again, you know what they say about a person's first crush.

Well I'm going to stop ranting about my crush.

Oh and I also forgot to say my dad's birthday is on Tuesday, I got him the best gift in the world! I really want to tell you, but don't want to ruin the surprise, well what the hell I will tell you.

I got him this tie pen that I got shipped all the way from Britain.

I really hope he likes it. Mom said,

"Of course he will like it sweetie, your father and I love all the gifts from you and your brother."

Sometimes I don't believe her, but you know parents really do learn to love no matter what it is.

Well diary goodbye for now.


	9. June 23rd

June 23rd

Diary,

Today is the day, the party starts at five.

I think I'm going to head over early though to help Sarah set everything up.

Oh diary I forgot to tell you, Alexander called this morning and said he can't go to the party now.

It made me really sad when he told me, but he promised he would take me out for a surprise.

His grandparents came in town for a surprise visit.

They came all the way from Romania!

That's a long way out to here.

Well anyways diary I am super excited once again about the party tonight, Sarah said she would come and pick me so she will be here soon.

I might end up staying the night over there, hopefully I will I need time with friends.

Sarah also said she had a surprise for me tonight, I'm really wondering what it is.

Sarah said that I would love she guaranteed I would.

So we will see how that ends.

Well Sarah is here I will tell you about the party later diary.


	10. June 24th

June 24th

Diary,

I feel so hung over that party last night was just absolutely amazing!

Well from what I remember about it which is very little.

I know Alexander would be so disappointed in me.

I just don't know if I can tell him what happened, what if he never forgives me!

Oh diary I really like Alexander, I really do.

He did tell me that I could tell him anything, so I guess that's what I am going to do I am going to tell Alexander the truth about what happened at the party.

Well I guess you're dying to know what happened at the party, I'll tell you what I remember.

So I got there and helped finish with everything, then people started arriving.

There were maybe nine, ten people that came.

It wasn't as big as a crowd as I thought it would be.

But we started off by Sarah introducing me to everyone.

They were all so nice.

Then she brought out the first came we were playing.

I don't even remember what it was called.

But basically there are ten bottles of soda, five of them contain LSD and the other five are clean not messed with.

So you take one of the bottles and you drink it, you know when you got the one with the LSD when you start to feel funny.

The people that don't have any LSD in there drink go and choose a person they want to take care of while there out of it.

Well I was talking to this guy named Danny when Sarah came over to us with the bottles and handed them to us.

I took the bottle and opened up the bottle and started drinking it, I looked over at Danny and he seemed fine but then the room started spinning for me.

I tried to stand up and walk but everything was going blurry.

I end up falling on the floor and Danny comes over to me and grabs my hand and holds me he said,

"Don't worry babe, I'll watch out for you. Everything will be okay soon, now just relax and let yourself feel free."

Well diary, I did, I relaxed and I felt really calm like I could rule the world and nothing could stop me.

Then that's all I remember, oh diary I hope I'm still a virgin.

Fuck, how could I be so stupid, I'm not that kind of person I don't know what came over me to play that stupid came.

But it felt super good. I kind of want to play it again.

Well anyways about five hours later I was laying in bed with Sarah we were both asleep.

Then I went back to sleep next thing I know I am home in my own bed.

I guess I won't know what happened, but I can ask Danny and see what happened.

But I am so excited because Alexander is taking me out tonight, and won't tell me.

He is being a douche;

well not really I just want to know.


	11. June 25th

June 25th

Diary,

Alexander took me out to the most wonderful restaurant I could ever imagine!

It was this place called,

"_**AUBERGE NICOLAS FLAMEL**_".

It's French;

they had the best food I have ever tasted.

While we were eating dinner, I was thinking Alexander is bound to ask me what happened at the party and how everything went, but surprisingly enough he didn't ask a single word about the party.

You know diary I kind of want some more drugs, I mean just for the fact that they made me feel so good and free.

Trust me I know they're not good for me.

I don't want to do them, I just wish there was a way for me to feel that great again.

I know you understand diary, I just know Alexander would probably be so disappointed in me if he found out what really happened at the party.

I am wondering if he would have taken a drink if he was at the party.

Probably not, I know he is very respectable and does not agree with drugs.

Oh I am still wondering what happened at the party, I really think I should talk to Danny and get some information out of him.

I hope he would tell me.

Of course he will, what am I talking about we acted like we were friends before I lost it with the LSD.

I guess that teaches me a lesson, I don't think I will be trying anymore drugs though.

Well not for a while that is, hopefully never again no matter how bad I think I want them.

I mean, I don't know what I would do if my parents found out!

They would probably disown me or worse!

They could put me in a mental hospital!

Well for drugs maybe not, but you never know!

That's what I'm thinking anyways.

Well diary I'm saying goodbye for now.


	12. June 26th

June 26th

Dear Diary,

God I just feel so hostile today, I just have no idea why. I'm not sure if it is from the drugs but who knows. Well I don't want to talk much today, bye for now.


	13. June 27th

June 27th

Dear Dairy,

I talked to Danny today, a lot of help that did though.

He doesn't remember because all the drugs he has taken the past few days.

I guess it might be a good thing that the party stays a mystery to me.

Well I guess that's a relief that I don't remember.

Now all I have to do is forget about it and continue with Alexander, dairy we really have something special;

I'm not sure if it is just because he is my real first love or what.

I feel free when I'm with him like nothing could go wrong, then I get home and it's complete total hell.

I fucking hate my house sometimes dairy;

it makes me want to hurt myself sometimes.

Well I'm going to sleep.

Goodnight.


	14. June 28th

June 28th

Dear Diary,

I did it!

I got more drugs today;

I couldn't sleep at all last night!

My mind just kept telling me to get drugs of some sort.

But I can tell my body to calm down now because I got some Coke.

I would have to say though, that is my favorite so far.

I am actually doing it right now.

Shit I feel so wasted it's completely funny.

The only reason I can really do them right now, is because no one is home.

If my parents came home and saw me like this they would totally freak.

I need to save my drug supplies;

I only have enough for until tomorrow.

Oh well, at least I have some.

Shit, Alexander just called at least he didn't notice anything different, but he called to ask me to dinner tonight.

I just can't wait! I absolutely love that boy.

Bye diary.


	15. June 29th

June 29th

Diary,

So I went to dinner last night, it was nice.

It reminded me why I am so lucky to have Alexander.

Diary I feel like I have been ignoring you lately but I promise I'll be better with telling the information going on to you.

Oh like exciting news!

Grandma Grip is coming to stay with us for a while;

she hasn't been doing so good health wise.

But I'll help take good care of her.

I can't help but write in you diary, that I still don't think I can trust anyone here, well in my house.

I don't know I guess it was the way I was raised.

Diary I'll write more in you later.


	16. June 30th

June 30th

So apparently I can't do anything right.

I made breakfast this morning… but well… mom didn't like it, she said it was over done.

I don't know what it is, but she just always brings me down one way or another.

I guess you can say it's just me being a sensitive teenager, but who the fuck goes and says that when someone wakes up early to cook for them.

Well I guess I shouldn't complain at least dad and grandma liked it.

I really want to move to Florida or something, just all the beaches and people.

Well going out to this club tonight.

Some local bands will be playing.

I hope I don't get tempted with drugs again;

I'm trying to quit them.

Its funny how one hit can get you.

Bye


	17. July 1st

July 1st

It's been like a day since I heard from Alexander, I hope he is okay.

Well the club was great, I heard some awesome music.

I even got new friends!

I don't know why they would want to chill with me, I'm just the fresh meat, and they are band people!

It just makes me excited.

Well diary I smoked some weed last night and got high, that's only because kept feeling depressed about everything at home.

You know people are right when they say this shit makes you feel better.

It really does, because I can testify to that.

Shit!

Some just threw something at my window, never mind diary it was just a branch.

I guess I have just lost my nerves.

I think there is a storm coming though.


	18. July 10th

July 10th

Diary I'm sorry I haven't written in you in a few days, there has just been so much going on.

Well rather, I have been down.

I was trying to talk to my parents together, and they totally just blew me off and started listening Logan,

I guess that's what I get for being first born,

I'm just not as important.

Oh well.

What can you ask for?

I guess it's good though, because mom and dad don't pay much attention that way they don't find out about the drugs.

It's weird though I started making myself throw up.

It's actually pleasant;

I even lose weight from it!

Bye diary.


	19. July 15th

July 15th,

The days are just flying by diary; I just don't even know what to think about it. I don't know how I keep missing writing in you. I guess it could be the drugs having something to do with it all. Well the forgetting part anyways. I don't really care because they make me feel good. I want to use them all the TIME! I have to save them because my dealers are running low on supplies. I mean I would expect them to raise the price or something since it would be more infrequent. But I guess whatever they want. Diary I'm afraid that mom and dad just won't even notice a thing about me. I have already dropped like a whole 3 pants size! Then again, that is great! I just absolutely love it. I found myself doing it more and more though. Well going to sleep. Bye.


	20. Characters as of December 15, 2010

Please Don't Tell My Secrets Characters ( as of 12-15-10 )

Logan – Brother

Alexander – Boyfriend

Parents

Sarah – Friend

Danny – Friend

Grandma Grip - Grandma


	21. July 25th

July 25

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't started writing in you less and less, but the days just seem to run away from me now.

You know you're still my best friend.

I talked to Alexander again yesterday;

He was telling me about how he is getting a new dog!

I'm so excited to see that little bundle of joy.

I kind of want to talk to Alexander though about my drug addiction…

Well then again I can't really say I'm addicted.

Well how could I call myself a drug addict, that's not like me?

Well I'm not, so I guess there isn't really anything to talk about then.

I'm really excited diary;

Alexander said he has a surprise for me tonight when he picks me up.

I wonder what that could be, you know I will definitely tell you diary.

Oh diary I forgot to tell you that Logan had a friend over the other night,

His first friend might I add to that.

He hasn't really been out much like me,

Well I'm going to get some sleep diary,

I'll write in you tonight.


	22. July 25th Night Time

July 25th (Night Time)

Tonight was just absolutely amazing!

Alexander took me out to dinner, and then we went to a play!

The play was Beauty and Beast, it was jut gorgeous.

Diary I have to say I feel kind of bad,

Because I told Alexander I needed to use the restroom when we were eating and I actually went outside to smoke.

I just feel so horrible about that.

But on another note, I'm bored to the teeth around here, no wonder all the kids like to party.

Mom wants me to hangout with Sarah again.

She thinks she is a nice young lady.

I have to tell you the truth I'm kind of scared to chill with her….

I know it's mean of me to say dairy but it's the truth.


	23. Authors Note

Authors Note

Attention all followers of "Please Don't Tell My Secrets", I have been writing and writing for this story, but I have been so busy with school and other stuff that I have just forgotten to post them or have not had time. Please forgive me. But as I have the time now, keep updated with the new scandels happening Have a great day and thankyou so much and being loyal reads


	24. July 26th

July 26th

Dear Dairy

Well I did it, finally. I know what you're thinking "Fuck no she didn't do it".

I have to say I didn't do "it" with Alexander,

But I didn't tell him about my whole issue with the drugs.

He said he is going to stay by me and support me.

The bad thing is he wants me to tell my parents about it but I really don't think I can.

Oh well life goes on with or without me.

I am just glad that Alexander isn't horrified by the thought of his girlfriend being a druggie.

So on another note away from all of the drama,

I have started shopping for clothes for school!

I found this adoriable top and it's super sexy on me.

Mom and I went out shopping and I found the top on sale so I thought why don't I start shopping early?

She thought it was a great idea! Dairy I was thinking,

I kind of want my second hole done on my ear but I don't know if mom and dad would go for that.

Well I'm off to sleep.

Good night dairy.


	25. August 1st

August 1st

Dear diary,

Mom and dad finally know, well about my problems.

It was pretty stuff, but Alexander was there with me the all time.

The only bad thing is…. They said they were going to send me to rehab place,

I'm so scared. I feel it was stupid to tell them, but I know it was right.

Diary I started packing my bags tonight to leave bright and early tomorrow.

I think I might leave though diary, off into the night. I don't want to leave Alexander,

But I really think it would be best for everyone if I left without a trace; I think this is it diary,

My mind is made up. I'll leave them a letter at least though.

**_Dear Mom and Dad,_**

**_I'm sorry I have left you with so much pain, I'm sorry I have turned out to be a horrible child. I never meant to disappoint you, so that's why I think me running away is the best thing. I know you wanted to help with the whole rehab thing, but I don't think I could actually stand the idea of being trapped in a place, being watched all hours of the day. This will probably bring you a lot of pain and by the time you get this I'll be far away. Know that I'll always love you no matter what, and I hope you feel the same for me. Make sure my little brother doesn't get in trouble; watch him carefully… I don't want him following my steps. Don't worry you'll see this is for the best soon enough._**

**_With Love,_**

**_Your daughter_**


	26. August 26th

August 26th

Dear Diary,

It has been 25 days since I left home.

I have no money, nowhere to live, no food, and I know no one.

I'm not asking for pity from you diary,

and I am saying that because I chose to leave home.

I miss Alexander so much;

I know he is going to hate me if we ever talk again.

I don't know how I could do this to him.

I really just want to go home now because I miss my family.

Diary what should I do?

I just want to hear a comforting voice to tell me it's going to be okay.

But in reality I know it won't be.

Diary,

I think I might call Alexander soon.

You know just to check up on him,

but I am so scared to hear what he is going to say to me.

Maybe he has moved on and found a new girlfriend.

I don't know why it would even matter to me….

I left.

Well diary I'm off to try and find a job.


	27. August 27th

August 27th

Dear Diary,

Well I called Alexander last night.

He and my family have been worried sick about me.

Once he heard my voice he nearly ran off the phone to tell my parents.

I told him to wait till I'm off though.

I just can't even think about talking to them right now,

they don't understand me.

We talked for only a few minutes,

because I was at a payphone.

But he said he misses me so much,

and he loves me.

Can you believe that diary?

We've known each other a short amount of time,

and he loves me.

I guess it could be all we have been through so far…

which isn't much on his part per say…

or maybe it could be.

Diary Alexander said he would hop in his car and come to me.

That made me cry;

how could I hurt someone that means so much.

I told him I would be home soon;

I just needed time to think.

While I have been gone the past 26 days,

I've been clean.

For one I have no money,

which I think is good for me.

Alexander told me though I could come home and live with him;

I didn't have to go back to my parent's.

Apparently my parent's even agreed.

I'm seriously contemplating living with him.

But I still told him I need time.

So right before we got off the phone he told me to meet him at the abandoned house in our town.

I partly feel like it is a trap,

but I am going to trust him.

I'll let you know how it goes tomorrow diary.


End file.
